


Satisfied with my care

by highqualityidiot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Baymax - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's a 9-year-old whose world suddenly starts fading. His brother gets him a nurse robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied with my care

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this fic happened because of [the baymax bucket hat chanyeol got at a concert](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9df5aefb11e8834e45653fb11906c542/tumblr_ntaghe3Xgz1tml5fdo1_1280.jpg), and one tweet i saw afterwards that said something about chanyeol being baymax and baekhyun a 9yo with his eyesight fading and the idea kept haunting me, so. here it is. i don't think i made the prompt justice that it would've deserved but i tried!

What Baekhyun wished for his 9th birthday were new games for his console, a puppy (he knew it was impossible but wished anyway), a snapback of the same brand his brother wore, that his brother would play ball games with him all day, and a huge chocolate cake. What he got instead was a world of blurred lines and fading colors. 

Baekhyun was confused at first, thinking that his mind was playing tricks to him but when everything was misty even after he woke up the next morning no matter how much he tried rubbing his eyes, he told his parents who took him to a doctor. He was soon sent to another doctor, and yet another, and they were all checking his eyes, scanning them with weird-looking equipment and making him look at different letters and shapes and colors with the other eye covered up, and all the time they were scribbling on their memos and having long conversations with Baekhyun’s parents afterwards. Baekhyun understood or remembered very little of what was being said, but it still wasn’t hard for him to grasp the inevitable. 

His eyesight was fading. And the doctors could do nothing about it.

At first Baekhyun didn’t know how he felt; he was still mostly confused and overwhelmed about everything but he did nod and smile when his parents and the doctors kept telling him to be brave and ready for some adaptation. He only got sad when he heard his mother crying in the kitchen that evening. When she came to kiss him goodnight, she was smiling but he could still see the tears in her eyes.

 

Ever since, Baekhyun tried to look at everything. He wanted to see every piece of the world around him, as his vision became blurrier each day and no one could tell how long it would take for it to disappear completely. He wanted to go out and _look_ but more often than not his parents would’ve wanted him to stay inside and learn about Braille, access technology for computers and mobile phones and other aid devices and techniques. Baekhyun tried his best but he often got bored and frustrated at just sitting still. Luckily his brother was there to take him out to play but he was also busy with work and could only make it ever so often. 

When Baekhyun was sitting in his room in the evenings, he somehow found it hard to be brave like his parents and doctors had told. He was often flipping through his comic books or looking at old photographs or playing his favorite console games nose almost touching the TV screen, trying to see through the mist and force all the blurred shapes sharp again, but in vain. Eventually he ended up throwing the book or album or controller away and curling up in a ball on his bed, hopelessness and loneliness washing over him. 

 

On one Monday morning, Baekhyun was lying on the floor in his room, flipping through a Braille exercise book his mother had bought for him when he heard his brother calling him from downstairs. Their parents were both at work and his brother had promised to look after him that day. Baekhyun hopped down the stairs and headed to the living room but instead of his brother, saw something big and white. He squinted, and took a couple of steps closer to the shape. The shape turned around, and now Baekhyun could make out a round body, arms and a head. It was something that looked like a huge snowman. Or marshmallow.

“Um,” Baekhyun said.

The white figure padded closer to him and raised its right hand in a greeting. “Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion.”

“My _what_?”

“I was informed by your brother that you might be in need of my medical attention. What seems to be the trouble?” The thing, _robot_ , tilted its head and stared at Baekhyun with its black dot eyes.

“I… Um, I’m okay?” Baekhyun said, totally confused. 

“I will scan you now,” the robot said and tilted its head. “Scan complete.”

“Wha–?”

“You have no visible injuries but there is a slight imbalance in your neurotransmitter levels. This indicates that you are feeling down. I also detected an optic neuropathy on your both eyes. It has not progressed far yet but is unfortunately incurable–“

“Okay, that’s enough!” Baekhyun turned and saw his brother striding at them from kitchen.

“Hyung, what is it? What’s this?” Baekhyun pointed at Baymax. 

His brother smiled at him. “It’s a nurse robot, kind of. I thought it could keep you company when me or mom or dad are busy. It can also help you with anything you need. Right, Baymax?”

“Baekhyun is my patient,” the robot stated right away. “I would like to help him.”

“See?” His brother smiled again. He gave Baekhyun a light push in the back. “Come on, say hi to him, he doesn’t bite.”

Baekhyun was still eyeing the white robot a bit warily but took slow steps closer anyway. 

“Um, hi. I’m Baekhyun, though I think you know that already.”

“Hello, Baekhyun.” The robot gave him a small bow and even though its face was expressionless, Baekhyun thought he heard a smile in its voice, but that was probably just his imagination running because robots didn’t have emotions. 

Baekhyun was so close so he tentatively reached out his hand and touched the robot’s white skin. It felt flexible and so soft under his fingers; the thing really was like a huge marshmallow. Baekhyun smiled up at Baymax and decided that he liked him. 

 

After only couple of days Baekhyun wondered how he had ever managed without Baybax by his side. His brother had been right; Baymax was able to help him with basically anything. The robot could download databases unlimitedly, so he was able to help Baekhyun with studying. And when Baekhyun wanted to go out, Baymax would always go with him and look after him. Once Baekhyun didn’t see a bump on the road and fell down, getting a cut on his knee. Baymax immediately disinfected and bandaged the wound and piggybagged Baekhyun home. He was always there, so Baekhyun didn’t feel lonely in the evenings anymore. It was only a machine in the end, but a very friendly and comforting one, and most of the time its mere presence made Baekhyun feel better. He liked to sit and lean against the robot’s soft form, and listen to audio books that Baymax played for him (he had downloaded an impressive collection of them). 

And all the while Baekhyun’s world kept fading. But Baymax was huge and white, so Baekhyun was always able to distinguish him even through all the blurriness. 

 

One evening, Baekhyun was lying awake on his bed long time after his mother had come wish him good night and turned off the lights. He was staring at the darkness, seeing nothing, when he suddenly got restless.

“Baymax?” Baekhyun whispered into the darkness. He knew the robot was standing in his charger across the room. 

“Yes, Baekhyun?”

“Could we go out? Like, right now?”

“It is relatively late for that already. Also I am sure your parents wouldn’t like it if they found out.”

“They don’t have to find out, let’s be quiet! Pleease? I heard there’s a full moon tonight, I’d want to see it.”

Baekhyun could hear the soft quibble sound of Baymax moving across the room and then he felt the robot touching his hand. Baekhyun got up and pulled a hoodie over his pajamas and then let Baymax lead him through the dim and silent house. 

They got out without troubles, and when they were out on the street, Baekhyun climbed on the robot’s back, because he could see even less in the dark. They headed to a nearby playground and Baymax pointed the moon to Baekhyun. It was big and bright, so he was able to see it. 

Baymax lifted Baekhyun on the top of a jungle gym and they silently watched the moon and stars together.

“Your emotional state has improved since we first met,” Baymax commented after a while.

“What does that mean?”

“That you are happier.”

Baekhyun smiled. “I am. But…” He trailed off, his smile fading. “I’m still scared. Of the darkness.”

“I know it’s hard but your parents and brother will be there for you. And you are doing great.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “…Can you be there for me, too? Even after I learn to read Braille and use all those aid equipment and all. Can you still be there with me?”

The robot turned to look at him and again Baekhyun swore he felt a smile that wasn’t actually there.

“You are my patient. I will help you as long as you need me to.”

“Can I be your friend in addition to patient?”

Baymax tilted its head slightly. “I suppose that is alright.”

Baekhyun grinned and on a whim jumped down from the jungle gym, and Baymax caught him mid-air. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the softness of the robot, hugging him. “Thank you.”

“Shall we go home now?” Baymax asked and Baekhyun nodded. 

Baymax walked them back leisurely, Baekhyun sitting on his shoulders. The night kept darkening around them, and Baekhyun could barely see anything but he wasn’t afraid anymore.


End file.
